


病态关系

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 沉默寡言保镖德x黑暗性瘾者哈





	1. Chapter 1

**病态关系**

0.

嘘，别出声，哈利少爷正在气头上，不然下一个实验体就是你了。

哦哦哦好的。哎，马尔福没进去吗？

进去了。

“Fuck！再快点....啊....德拉科...”为了证明德拉科确实在实验室里，房间里传来了哈利毫不遮掩的呻吟，还有桌子在地板上滑动的声音。色情又刺耳。

看来很快就能消气了啊。

是啊是啊，不然我们又得遭殃了。实验室外两个穿着白大褂的男人小声交谈，经过短暂的交流他们匆匆走向各自的实验室去完成小少爷交代下来的任务。

1.

在伦敦没有人不知道掠夺者，一个强大到政府也无法撼动的组织。他们的生意范围几乎涵盖了人们生活的方方面面，包括了黑白两道，无论你是想要买奶粉还是白粉，鸡蛋还是子弹，感冒药还是炸药，他们都能给你提供最优质的商品并且不会过问。当然，如果你不想弄脏自己的手，他们也会提供相应的服务，从跟踪到绑架，从威胁到撕票，他们能保证你没有后顾之忧牢狱之灾。只要你的钱给到位。

在伦敦没有不知道掠夺者的创始人，詹姆斯·波特和西里斯·布莱克以及他们的军师莱姆斯·卢平。前两个用武力让你闭嘴，后一个用脑子让人闭嘴。当然他们还可以用毒药让人闭嘴，因为他们有哈利·波特。

作为詹姆斯的儿子，哈利从小就在掠夺者基地长大，从小就知道用枪杀人要装消音器。五岁玩刀，八岁玩枪，十岁开始沉迷毒药，十三岁用自己研发的药物杀了第一个人。

“干得漂亮！儿子！你太了不起了！”詹姆斯看着地上口吐白沫抽搐不止的叛徒，大声为儿子喝彩。

从此之后一发不可收拾，哈利的实验室里被送进无数的实验体供他使用，进去的时候还喘着气，出来后就是千姿百态的死状。

他是个天才，玩毒的天才。可是你们也都知道天才大多有些怪癖或者特殊的喜好来释放压力，获得灵感，尤其是哈利这样在一个周围都是成瘾者环境长大的孩子，不对什么上瘾才是奇怪的呢。

像他出众的才华一样，他就连上瘾的东西都和他的同龄人不一样。在他的同龄人正为电子游戏或者烟酒痴狂的时候，他爱上了性，在十五岁的时候成为了一名性瘾者。

2.

那是一个阴天。马尔福家族的小少爷前来求助，他的父母死在他的成人礼上，仇家坚持不懈想要把马尔福家族斩草除根。

“我和你母亲早就没关系了，你走吧。”西里斯把烟按灭在烟灰缸里，看着三米外的外甥。

“我可以做任何事，只要你愿意帮我杀了他们，为我父母报仇。”往日神采奕奕的马尔福小少爷失去了光辉，他灿若星河的眼眸暗淡无光，“任何事。”

“我说了我不会帮你的，你走吧。”

“任何事吗？”哈利不知道什么时候进来了，他把玩着一柄匕首，高傲地看着德拉科，打量着这位高定西装上沾满了血污和泥土的小少爷。

“对。”

西里斯的目光在自己的教子和外甥身上反复横跳。

“你想要他做什么，哈利？他可什么都不会。”西里斯看着哈利，不明白为什么一向只对毒药感兴趣的孩子突然想要德拉科。嗯....做实验吗？

“我想和他做爱。”哈利对着德拉科笑笑，“怎么样？”

德拉科点头。

“ok，he is yours.”西里斯大方地耸肩，离开房间。

哈利把德拉科压在墙上，年长他三岁的德拉科比他高了不止三个公分。他扯住破破烂烂的真丝领带逼迫马尔福低头。

“会接吻吗？”

他的嘴唇被咬住，口腔里有湿热柔软的异物入侵。

半分钟后他们分开，哈利主动去够德拉科的嘴唇。

“那么接下来的呢？”

他被按倒在地上，裤子被扒下，双腿被分开，那根之前还在他嘴里的舌头现在正在舔弄他的后穴。他的衣服打开，两根手指夹着他的乳头，兴奋起来的老二蹭着德拉科的金发。

他勾着自己的膝盖，会阴被德拉科舔得亮晶晶的，性器吐出的前液打湿了德拉科的头发。

“Oh，god.........”他的叫声在空荡的房间里回荡，白色黏液射在德拉科黑色的西装上。

3.

看见那个走在哈利少爷旁边的穿着西装的金发男人了吗？那是哈利的少爷的保镖。

只是保镖？

当然不是！他还是哈利少爷的人形按摩棒。

他们的病态关系维持了七年。

一个是无可救药的性瘾者，会随时随地拉着身旁的金发男人来上一发，不管是杀人后，还是实验失败又或是今天的天气让他不开心了。

“下雨了，真是个糟糕的天气。”哈利折起报纸靠在沙发上，“不过还好，你的技术不错。”

德拉科沉默地撸动着哈利的性器，舌头在马眼上画圈。他抬头看了哈利一眼，然后来了个深喉。

“Better.”哈利爽到翻了白眼。

另一个是靠出卖肉体而存活于世的附庸，他的领带随时会被身旁的人一把扯住然后开始一场性爱，不管是在办公室，还是在车里又或者是所有人都在认真做实验的实验室。

“Fuck！快点！德拉科！”哈利揪着德拉科的头发半坐在实验台上，他的白大褂敞开，性器被双腿之间跪着的金发男人含在口中。金色的脑袋来回移动，哈利的头越仰越高，呻吟也越来越露骨。

“Oh......come on...快点！再快点！”

“啊......嗯...别动......对，就是这样...”

“我要射了，我要射在你喉咙里，别拿出......呃啊...嗯...德拉科...”

男孩仰着潮红的脸，松开抓着男人头发的手，嘴里咬着自己的手指，一个名字都被他念得风情万种。

“报告拿来。”射完一次的哈利躺在清空的实验桌上，德拉科还在为他清理下身的痕迹。

旁边的属下急忙递过来样品分析报告，低着头避开哈利赤裸的下半身。其他正在做实验的十几号人也停下手里的活等着少爷的下一步指令。

“唔，不错，数据正常......”哈利翻阅着报告，脸上情色未退，“进行下一个样品的检验。”他把报告一丢，直起身子搂着德拉科的脖子把男人带上宽大的实验台。

“你也继续。”他躺在德拉科身下，双腿勾住了他的腰。

4.

一个拾荒者被捆在椅子上，她惊恐地看着拿着注射器朝她走来的黑发青年，她的嘴被堵住了，求饶声变成了沉闷的呜咽。

一针管的药物被推到女人体内，她瞪大了双眼，控制不住地抽搐，青筋暴起，她用力挣脱身上的束缚，铁链叮当作响。

“有没有人能让她安静下来！吵死了！”哈利随手拿起一个烧杯朝女人扔去，他厌恶极了铁链相互摩擦发出的声音，“come on！想想办法啊！”

满屋子的人都低下了头，希望小少爷能不要选到自己去让这个女人闭嘴。

“没用的废物！”哈利咒骂了一句，从身旁德拉科身上掏出手枪，对着那个可怜的女人砰砰砰连开三枪。

“呼～安静了。”枪口仍在冒烟，哈利把它随意丢在桌子上，上前凑近看了看那个死不瞑目的女人，“记下实验结果。还有，下次不要用铁链，吵死了！”

一群穿着白大褂的秃头男人上前记录，回头时看见自己小少爷已经朝着德拉科走去，隐隐有抓领带的趋势。

快走！

他们互相使了个眼色，脚步匆匆地离开了。

哈利抓住德拉科的领带，向下一拉吻住了他。

德拉科扶着哈利的腰将两人的位置对掉，把小少爷圈在自己和墙壁之间，手指向下，解开他的衬衫，裤子。

一条细长的腿勾上德拉科的腰，哈利单腿站着，拉着德拉科的手放在他的臀上。

“操我，德拉科。”他松开德拉科的唇，两片薄唇早就被他吮吸到红肿。

金发男人伸手抱起哈利，他的性器捅入哈利体内。

哈利被按在墙上，他的双腿勾着德拉科的腰，双手搂着德拉科的脖子，屁股还夹着人家的老二。

他仰头，他呻吟，他尖叫，他的白大褂和同是白色的墙壁在进行友好的交流，就像他的后穴和德拉科的老二正在做的亲密交流一样。

完事后，哈利靠在墙上，体内的紫红已经换成了细长的手指。常年握枪的手抠挖着他体内残留的精液时竟十分温柔，哈利的手指按在德拉科被咬破的嘴唇上。

“我爱你。”

他体内的手指顿了一下，不小心按到了他的腺体，哈利浑身一软倒进了德拉科怀里。

“Say something.”

德拉科没有说话他只是默默地含住了哈利的手指，他的舌头舔着哈利的指尖，指腹，整根吞入。

“哑巴。”哈利骂了他一句抽出自己的手指放进嘴里，把上面的津液尽数舔尽。

他用这两根湿润的手指夹住了德拉科的老二。

这是他第一次碰德拉科的老二，尽管这玩意进过他的身体无数次。

“要不要？”哈利抬着下巴，一如他们初见时那样高傲地看着德拉科。

德拉科点头，俯身吻住哈利，失控地亲吻他的脸。

“我爱你。”他在哈利耳边低语。

爱情的种子在这段病态关系里生根发芽。没有人知道他们这是做出来的爱还是因为一见钟情才选择的做，就连他们自己也不明白。毕竟他们之间是一段荒诞甜蜜的病态关系，何必下什么定义呢？只要知道他们不愿也不会离开彼此不就好了？

你说对吗？


	2. Chapter 2

0.

“我爱你。”

七年前马尔福少爷眼里消失的璀璨星光回来了。

1.

“你他妈到底行不行？”

德拉科低头不语，前几分钟前射出的黏液还留在墙上，向下滑落。

“木头。”哈利撸动着手里的玩意，抬头咬住德拉科的下巴。他的双腿上还留着男人残留下的白色液体，他当然知道现在的情况下德拉科能硬起来简直是奇迹。

“疼就算了吧。” 

“不疼，很舒服。”哈利离开的手被按住，德拉科咬了咬嘴唇，“真的。”

“Liar.”

四片唇再次纠缠在一起。

金发男人的眉头皱了起来，强迫自己的老二抬头，站立，前端吐出的液体蹭湿了哈利的手心，他发出一声短暂又压抑的呻吟。

“很好听。”哈利的动作停了一瞬，紧接着就用手指堵住男人的马眼，咬上他的喉结，扯开他的衬衫，在男人的锁骨上留下乱七八糟的牙印。

“再叫一次。”年轻的小少爷掐着男人老二的根部，嫩生生的掌心将他的龟头蹭得水光一片，他半撒娇地引诱着，“我就让你射出来。”

男人的眉越皱越紧，嘴唇紧闭，在痛苦之中寻找快感。随着他的一声带着痛楚的闷哼，哈利手心里多了一滩液体，像一小勺打翻的米汤。他望向哈利，眼里温柔似水，俯下身子凑近哈利的红润嘴唇。

哈利按住他的唇，粉色的舌尖卷起一点白色的液体，眉头皱了起来。

“真难吃。”他擦了擦手，男人整洁的西装外套上多了一团水渍。

德拉科蹲下身子，沉默地舔去少爷腿上残留的精液，收拾自己留下的残局，在马眼上轻轻一吻。

“你的很好吃。”他说得虔诚又真挚，看向哈利的眼里带着光。

“操。”德拉科被他压在身下，手里被塞进了半硬的小哈利。

“You wake him up，”他咬着身下人的耳垂，在他耳边吹气，“only five minutes left，my darling.”

2.

炎热的夏日让人的脾气也更加暴躁了，尤其是你碰上一个超长的红灯时。

哈利打开车窗和旁边亮粉色跑车上的性感辣妹们打招呼，她们热情地向哈利展示自己丰满的胸和臀。

“我敢打赌那肯定是世界上最舒服的枕头！就是不知道哪个男人这么有幸？”哈利咬着墨镜腿靠在座椅上，笑得风流倜傥。

“You can have them if you want.”棕发女人解开上衣，露出的饱满半球吸引了一条街的目光，她冲着哈利暧昧眨眼，下车把写着她电话的餐巾纸塞到哈利的口袋里，“Call me.”

绿灯亮了，女人们开着跑车离开，德拉科紧握的手指放松了些。

“God，为什么这个红灯这么长！”把墨镜插回发间，他把脚架了起来，“都够我们做一次了。”

“不够。”

“......我只是打个比方，你不用这么认真地回答我。”从口袋里掏出一颗糖，他咬着一头凑到德拉科面前，“吃吗？”

德拉科低头去咬他嘴里的另外一半糖，在即将成功的时候哈利把糖吞进嘴里吻上德拉科，咬下一半的糖送到他嘴里，化开的奶香在他们的口腔中炸开。常年握着试管的手捧着男人的脸，像称量药粉一样小心地抚摸着他，舌尖舔过他的嘴唇，吻毕后在嘴角留下一个牙印。

“你生气了。”德拉科的领带绕在他的手上，小少爷摘下眼镜往后座一扔。

德拉科摇头，俯身去找哈利的唇。

“这不是疑问句。”哈利侧头躲开，“吃醋了？”

男人沉默安静地望着毫无遮挡的祖母绿眼眸，再次去找哈利的唇。

“回答我的问题。”

“想亲你。”浅灰和深绿对望，他像受了天大的委屈似的一个劲地往哈利身上靠。

“God，真是受不了你。”

哈利扯过领带，勾着他的脖子，他的吻比暴风雨更猛烈。

德拉科握着方向盘的双手在颤抖，车速飚上了一百二，从川流不息的车队中逃离，往偏僻处开去。

为什么？

因为他们需要摆脱警察的追捕，逃离他们的肇事现场。

因为一颗黑色的脑袋在他腿间滑动，柔软的舌头紧贴他的老二。

如果刚刚不是后面车辆急促的喇叭声打断他们的吻，如果不是哈利生气地掏枪把后面的轿车打出四五个窟窿，就不会有一整个街区的警察都在追捕他们，德拉科也不会飙车，哈利也不会为了补偿而送出自己的第一次口交。

警车渐渐拐弯离开，刺耳的鸣笛声也消失了，看来他们是接到了命令，任由德拉科驱车离开。

摸着德拉科大腿的手能感受到他的紧绷，口中越来越硬的性器将德拉科出卖得彻彻底底。随着一声克制的呻吟和一个急刹车，哈利被搂着腰半拖半抱地扯到了德拉科身前。

“忍不住了？”小少爷咬着领带，脱下外套解开皮带，“真巧，我也是。”

放平座椅，哈利拽着德拉科的领子压着他亲吻，他的臀缝磨蹭着男人湿漉漉的性器，而他的老二正蹭着男人的衬衫。

金发男人的呼吸急促粗重，他挺腰蹭着肉感十足的臀，流出的前液给哈利的臀包上了一层水光膜。他伸手去找后穴，却意外地摸到一团毛绒绒的东西。

“Daddy is ready.”哈利放过德拉科红肿的唇，拔出兔尾肛塞。

亮晶晶的小尾巴落在车内地毯上，沉闷的撞击声和插入时的水声同时响起。

“Fuck！我撞到车顶了！你他妈动作小点！”一个牙印落在德拉科胸口，少年被扯过，头顶出现一只温暖的手。

“抱，抱歉……不疼了吧？”德拉科揉着哈利的脑袋，动作不停，炙热的呼吸吹动了少年耳边的碎发。

他跪在德拉科身侧，双手抱着男人的脖子和他接吻。

“嗯嗯….啊…”细碎的呻吟从吻中跑出来。

“别顶了…啊，别…慢一点…”少年的手指蜷缩，他揪着男人的头发，不间断的顶弄让他双腿颤抖，老二也颤颤巍巍地吐出清亮的液体。

“唔….嗯…我要到了，啊….”白色的黏液射出，溅到了德拉科露出的胸口上。

“停下，停下….fuck…..德拉科，停下…….Fuck！我让你…唔！”小少爷最终还是支撑不住身下传来的快感，浑身一软摔在德拉科身上，他的捶打咒骂对男人来说不痛不痒。

“我吃醋了。”

他按着哈利深吻，找准了他的腺体，不停戳刺。

这是报复。他在心里默默补充。

3.

“我睡不着。”德拉科开门，眼前是穿着睡衣露着锁骨，脸上挂着硕大的两个黑眼圈的哈利。

他默默让开位置好让哈利进屋。

关门，关灯，脱衣服。他的动作熟练流畅行云流水。

“我不想做。”撩起一半的睡衣被拽了回去，他的怀里撞进一个温暖的小人，“我只是想你了。”

“亲亲我，”哈利抬头嘟起嘴，“快点。”

他们吻着，扯着，走着，滚上了床。连续通宵三天的哈利躺在德拉科的床上，身上的轻柔吻他的男人，周围是沾染着德拉科气息的床品，衣物。

他的小腹被一根硬邦邦的东西戳着，哈利伸手摸了摸，前端微湿。

“我打扰你了？”

“没有，是梦变成现实了。”

德拉科的吻胜过世界上所有的安眠药和摇篮曲。不出五分钟，哈利就缩在男人的怀里搂着他的腰睡熟了。

好吧，晚安，哈利。他拨开怀中人额前的碎发落下最后一吻。

随着浑身一阵颤抖，德拉科睁眼起身，看着双腿之间鼓起的一大团被子。

“早上好，我的安眠药先生。”哈利从被子里钻出来，头发被晨间运动弄得乱糟糟的，他的嘴角还有一滴白色残留，精神明显比昨晚好了不少。

他的衬衫开了两颗扣子，跨坐在德拉科腿上，牵着男人的手撸动已经抬头的小哈利。

“以后都陪我睡觉。”

“好。”

“那我每天都这样叫你起床。”

“好。”

“你爱不爱我？”

德拉科俯身舔去他嘴角的残留。

“我很爱你。”


	3. Chapter 3

0.

马尔福就是一根性能良好的按摩棒。

哈利吐出烟圈，踢翻桌上的酒瓶。

收放自如，挺好的。身旁的人接话。

我他妈要的是男朋友不是按摩棒谢谢！

哈利把烟头摁灭在沙发上，牛皮滋滋地响起被烧穿的声音。

Bored。

1.

“Boring.”哈利站在别墅二楼走廊，倚着栏杆看着一楼舞池里的人们喝酒社交。

他扭头看着身旁的德拉科，金发男人一如既往沉默寡言，“你不觉得你该说些什么吗？”

德拉科望着哈利，握住了他的手腕。

“算了，我就不该指望你，毕竟你向来都是扑克脸，就连高潮的时候也是面无表情。”

“你见过的。”德拉科勾住哈利的手指，他们站在二楼走廊，腰部以下被挡得严严实实的。

“如果你是指你皱眉眉闷哼然后射在我里面，那还是算了吧。”哈利嗤笑一声，甩开德拉科的手，“真是烦躁啊！舞会无聊透顶，你也无趣得要死...kill me！”

感受到哈利的不满，德拉科再次握住哈利的手。

“我们回房间吧。”

“那不是更无聊。你以为对着你这张死人脸硬起来是一件很轻松的事情吗？”哈利喝光杯中的酒，灵光一现转身打量着德拉科。

他往嘴里倒入两颗冰块，脱下德拉科的裤子，手动唤起他的欲望。

“想在这么多人面前射到我嘴里吗？”

  
2.  
他含住德拉科的性器，原本温热的口腔被两块冰块迅速降温，德拉科能感受到哈利嘴里的冰块在慢慢融化，化开的水混着他的前液流入哈利的胃中。

冰块划过他龟头带来的快感，哈利的刻意吮吸，在公众场所被男友服务的刺激让德拉科在喷发的边缘试探。

德拉科很紧张，哈利看出来了。他总是不安地四处张望，一有脚步声就把浑身肌肉缩紧，一有谈话声就想从哈利嘴里拔出性器。

德拉科总是放不开，哈利吐出他的性器，舌头在上面滑动，从根部舔到马眼。他平时没有表情就算了，居然连高潮的时候都是一副冷冰冰的样子，撑死就是皱着眉头，显得十分不情愿和自己做爱似的。

不止如此，从他们第一次开始，德拉科就没有主动过，每次都是他先发出邀请，德拉科接到信号后开始脱衣服，亲吻，扩张，流程标准得宛如被设定好程序的流水线操作。

Fuck！他哈利·波特就这么不值得德拉科·马尔福主动求爱吗？

他看见德拉科抓紧了栏杆扶手，知道差不多了，于是做了一个深喉。果然，德拉科一把推开了他，精液喷溅在他的西装上，脖子上也沾到了。哈利被推倒在地，嫌弃地看着自己衣服上的东西。

“这是我最喜欢的外套，之一。”

“对不起...”德拉科蹲下来，他疲软的性器还垂在外面没来得及收进去，从口袋里掏出手帕擦干净哈利外套和脖子上的精液，“太脏了，我不能...射在你嘴里。”

“这话从一个刚刚把dick插在我嘴里十几分钟的人口中说出来可真是令人感动，要不要给你鼓掌？”哈利敷衍地拍了拍手，推开德拉科。

他衣服上的痕迹已经被清理得差不多了，但哈利心里还是不痛快，看着德拉科那张平静的脸，他气就不打一处来。

“我要换衣服。”他起身，避开湿痕整理了一下领口，“太脏了。”

德拉科垂下眼眸，穿好裤子，跟着哈利进了卧室。

3.

外套被扔在地上，哈利的手指在解到有湿痕的那一块时停了下来。

“帮我解开，我不要碰那里。”他皱眉把领带扔到德拉科身上，解开了皮带，“快点。”

德拉科解开扣子后就退到了一旁，看着哈利只套着一件衬衫在衣柜前挑衣服，两条细长又白净的腿在他面前乱晃，拿着一件又一件衬衫在穿衣镜面前比划。

“哪件好看？”

“左边那件。”

“放屁，你都没看我。”哈利把衣服扔在地上，踩着它们走到德拉科面前，白嫩的脚在酒红色的地毯上对比鲜明，“从现在开始，看着我。”

他捧起德拉科的脸，直视着浅灰色的眼眸。

4.

德拉科的目光追随着哈利，但只是看着他的脸而不是他的腿，亦或是他半遮半掩的屁股。

哈利的屁股很翘，德拉科深知这一点。他现在穿着丁字裤，少得可怜的布料紧紧勒着两团软肉，臀线消失在他双腿之间。德拉科觉得自己的裤子似乎有点紧。

他换上了一件干净的白衬衫，扣子一颗未扣，丁字裤兜着他胯下的两颗蛋一根肠。他朝着德拉科走来，推着他的肩膀把他按在床上，跨坐到德拉科身上的时候被一根硬邦邦的东西顶了一下，于是他往双腿中间摸去。

“我可以自己解决的。”德拉科按住他的手，目光落在他的手上，作势就要起身。

“我说过的，看着我，马尔福。”哈利很少叫他马尔福，叫马尔福的时候往往代表他的心情糟透了。他背对着德拉科坐在他的腿上，臀肉隔着德拉科的裤子磨蹭他的性器。

哈利扭头看着德拉科，金发男人第一次显出了局促不安，他盯着哈利的侧脸，双手抓着被子。

“之前有人给你这样做过吗？”

“没有。”德拉科认真地看着哈利，执行他的“看着我”的命令。

“看来我是第一个了”哈利拉着德拉科的手放到自己腰上，扭头凑过去亲吻德拉科，吻着感觉不尽兴，便调转了身子面对着德拉科坐下，搂着他的脖子加深了这个吻，臀肉还在不断磨蹭他的性器。

“喜欢吗？”他们额头相抵，哈利微微喘气脱下衬衫。

“喜欢，”德拉科看着哈利，哈利现在骑在自己身上，比他高了一点，自己的鼻尖刚好能擦过他的下巴，德拉科放在哈利腰际的双手往下探去，尾指勾起了哈利的丁字裤边，手指向臀缝压去，“可以吗？”

“如果每一步你都要问我，那我为什么不买一根按摩棒呢？”他把德拉科推到在床上，解开裤子掏出深粉色的性器，给德拉科做起了手活。

躺在床上的金发男人一直看着哈利，手搭在哈利的腰上，身前传来的快感和被心爱的人服务的满足感阻止了他的扩张，他的心思都在哈利勾人的脸上。嘴唇红艳，眼神带电，咬着的嘴角和偶尔舔过嘴唇的舌头都让他欲罢不能地挺腰，把充血的性器往他手里送。

最后，他射在了哈利的手上，微微皱起的眉头松开，支起身子拿出手帕擦干净哈利手背上的黏液。修长的手指脱下哈利的内裤，握住了他仍然挺立着的性器，另外一只手向哈利胯下伸去握住了卵蛋。

“不要。”哈利打掉他的手。

握着性器的手松开了，德拉科先是抬头看了看哈利，接着便低头，温暖的口腔包裹了他的龟头。

“我说了，不要。”哈利下床，穿好内裤，从地上捡起衬衫裤子，一件件往身上套。

“你太无趣了，马尔福，我受够了。”他扣上皮带，“分手吧，每次我们上床我都觉得是我在强奸你。如果你对我没有任何兴趣，可以直接告诉我，不用勉强自己和我做爱。你以为你是谁？性爱慈善家？用自己的身体抚慰饥渴欲求不满的人？”

“我没有......”德拉科小声反驳。

“你知道吗？你高潮时从来都没有表情，你从来没有主动过。我受够了，我他妈才不要和一根按摩棒谈恋爱！Kiss your ass，Malfoy！你的嘴巴只有在那个时候才有用！”

“无趣。不管是你，还是我们这几年的关系。”

“对了，你还是我的保镖这一点不会变，我们只是不再上床了。”哈利临出门前指着地上一堆衣服对着德拉科说，“叫人清理干净，我回来时不想看到这一堆衣服，也不想看到你。”


	4. Chapter 4

0.

这简直难以置信，哈利真的和他分手了。

然而更难以置信的是，哈利第二天就从汉克斯——一个同在实验室的高个棕发top——的房间里出来。他们迎面在走廊里撞上，哈利和他说了早安，他看到了哈利脖子上过于夺目的吻痕。

Broken。德拉科看见他和哈利之间本就微乎其微的可能性碎成一片光点，而他被这一大片的光点刺穿，支离破碎地站在哈利面前，努力维持他最后的体面。

“早。”

1.

他们不再是情侣，床伴，但他们仍然是雇主和保镖的关系，这意味着他还要呆在哈利身边看着他和他新的情人——汉克斯——打情骂俏。

甚至要听他们的现场直播。

就像现在。

“哈......no.........轻点...”哈利的声音从房间里传来，德拉科站在门口守着。他能听出这是哈利接近高潮时的声音，这个时候的哈利会揪着他的头发，咬着他的肩膀，大喊fuck的同时双腿盘上他的腰，一边让他慢点一边又用欲求不满的眼神看着他。

他还听见了汉克斯的声音，他问哈利喜不喜欢。

“喜欢......嗯...快点...”哈利的声音很轻，还透出一丝撒娇的小奶音。

德拉科握紧拳头，他闭上眼装作听不见一切，用和哈利的热辣回忆来麻木自己的神经。可越是这样他仿佛越能看见哈利在汉克斯身下呻吟喘息到底高潮的样子。

他开始嫉妒了。德拉科知道自己本不该有这样的情绪，因为他们相遇的那天开始，他们就是不平等的。一个是高高在上的小少爷，一个是出卖自己肉体获得复仇的落魄者。德拉科确信自己爱的是哈利•波特，但是他不确定哈利对自己是爱还是占有，又或者是纯粹的性关系。

哈利出来了，德拉科回头看他：少年嘴边还有一点白色的东西残留。

他伸出手。

“你干什么？”小少爷一把打开了德拉科的手，后退半步戒备地看着他，“别碰我。”

“嘴角...有东西。我帮你擦掉？”

“不用。”哈利躲开，伸手抹去那一星点儿白色，舔掉，“走吧。”

德拉科手中的手帕尚未递出，他看着哈利眉头没皱就把那一点残留吃了，眉头紧皱，心中嫉妒之意熊熊燃起——他明明不喜欢那个的味道。

2.

德拉科快要疯了。他正在开车，车后座上坐着汉克斯和哈利。

哈利躺在汉克斯腿上，棕发男人低头吻他，逗他，不一会儿哈利就坐在了男人腿上搂着他的脖子吻得难舍难分。

车内的镜子诚实地把后座一切的情况都传达给正在开车的德拉科——握着方向盘的手更紧了。

他清楚地看见汉克斯的手伸进了哈利的裤子里，它们包着，捏着哈利的臀肉，让主人发出低低的呻吟。

前排和后排之间有一扇小窗，拉上之后德拉科便什么也看不见了，他只能听见哈利压抑的呻吟声，似乎是在估计他这个前男友的颜面而没有叫得和往常一样放荡又大声。

接着哈利的呻吟消失了，转而响起的是汉克斯的声音和性器进出口腔时发出的啵啵声。

显然易见，哈利正跪在男人双腿之间给他口交。

德拉科不用低头也知道自己双腿之间是个什么情况：它一定高高站立起来了，因为哈利的声音，因为那曾经的回忆。

哈利给他的第一次口交就是在车上，那时候他和现在一样正在开车，而哈利坐在副驾驶位弯着腰给他做口活。那种感觉，德拉科此刻闭眼还能想起来。

他和汉克斯几乎是同时射出来的，只不过一个射在了哈利嘴里，一个射在了自己内裤里。

后面响起了整理衣裤的声音，德拉科也正好把车停下，看着他们下车。

“对了，”哈利突然转身来到他面前，撑在车窗上和他说话，“晚上不用来接我了，我今晚住汉克那儿...你手怎么了？”

德拉科的手老老实实地放在腿上遮挡痕迹——他今天穿了浅色的衣服，湿痕根本盖不住。

“没什么。”

哈利掀开他的手，看见了裤裆中间一块湿痕，车里还有他熟悉的味道。

“Wow～”哈利挑眉，他按着德拉科的性器，凑近他耳边轻声问他，“是因为我的声音？”

金发男人沉默不语，他目光紧盯哈利的双唇，那两片粉色就在他一抬头就能吻到的地方。

他们的接吻来得很突然，哈利猛地咬上德拉科的双唇扣住他的头，德拉科被压在驾驶位上无法动弹，只能用更热烈的嘴唇回应他。

德拉科以为在这个吻之后一切都会回到原点，但是事与愿违。

“你被解雇了，马尔福，从今天开始你不是我的保镖了。”哈利松开德拉科的唇但是没有松开他的领带，男人眼里的欣喜和之后由欣喜转化的震惊和不安都被他收入眼底，“感谢你肯定我的魅力，但...我不需要这样的保镖。”

哈利和汉克斯走远了，汉克斯一边和哈利咬耳朵一边回头看德拉科，眼神里满是同情。

3.

今天又是一个酒会，哈利找了个借口来到花园上的露台吹风。

快半个月了。他的手指敲打着冰冷的石头扶手，主人不耐烦的心思被演奏成急促的小调。德拉科怎么回事？

是的，他在抱怨德拉科为什么没有按他的预期行动起来，从汉克斯手中夺回自己。半个月了，要是今晚他再不来，我可忍不住了。对于一个性瘾者来说，有男朋友却不能做，只能用自己的双手和道具度过漫长的半个月可是一个残酷的惩罚——尤其是在他早就习惯了德拉科熟练的顶弄之后，所有的按摩棒都失去了滋味。

身后传来脚步声，露台的门被打开后又被关上，哈利被风吹得有些冰冷的身子和手被来人握住。

“哈利。”男人抱着他，轻咬他的耳朵，酒气随着热乎乎的气流钻到哈利耳朵里。他敏感地缩了缩身子，回头发现不出他所料，来的是德拉科。

“马尔福。”哈利故作冷静地推开德拉科，但他的手指虚弱得用不上力——要么是因为酒精，要么是因为德拉科的荷尔蒙——收效甚微，“你不该和我靠得这么近，要知道...嗯...”

他后半截儿的话被一个吻给堵住了，金发男人突然变了个样似的霸道主动得不行，不仅直接吻了他，还搂着他的腰——要知道从前不管在房间内外，德拉科连牵个手都要犹豫许久还要先争得哈利同意的。

这个吻以德拉科在哈利嘴角轻啄几次而结束了，他捧着哈利的脸，对着他笑，做着各种表情，活泼得不像哈利熟悉的那个德拉科•马尔福。

倒像是十八岁前的德拉科•马尔福。那个神采奕奕的小少爷。

“你在干什么？”哈利戳戳德拉科的胸肌，“还喝了酒？你从前不是不喝酒的吗？”

在德拉科跟着哈利的七年里，哈利从来没有见过他喝过一口酒，哪怕是在他最低谷的时候，德拉科也没有借酒消愁。

“做表情啊。”他亲亲哈利的额角，“你不是说我总是一副面孔，连表情都不带换的？我这不是在跟你证明吗？”

“你为什么心情不好？”哈利眯眼看着神色如常但其实醉到放飞自我的男人，盘算着德拉科明早肯定不记得今晚发生的事情，要不自己找个机会把人拐到床上，明天他们就能顺利成章地复合了——也算是给双方一个台阶下嘛！上帝作证！他真的是想死德拉科了。

当然，还有他的大鸟。

“被男朋友甩了心情能好？”德拉科握着哈利的手咬了一口他的手指，“还是被用无趣这种理由打发走的。”

“疼！”哈利缩回手，德拉科也没拦着，他看着哈利缓缓开口。

“说起来，我最近练了很多表情，你刚刚也都看见了，但是...”他凑到哈利耳边，“有一种我还是不会，我想，你得教教我。”德拉科的手指搭上哈利的皮带，“我一直觉得你做那个表情的时候特别...引人犯罪。”

“什么？”德拉科最后的话说得很轻，哈利低头追问，可没想到被男人一把抱了起来放在了露台栏杆上。冰冷的石面直接接触到了哈利的光裸的大腿——是的，德拉科抱他起来的时候还顺手脱了他的裤子。

“高潮的样子。”德拉科露出坏笑，手指灵活地扯下哈利的内裤，张嘴含住，“教我，宝贝。”

“操你的，马尔福！”哈利慌乱地揪着德拉科的头发，男人正埋在自己腿间吞吐性器，“嘶...会被发现的！”

“那你叫的时候记得小声一点。”德拉科舔舔小哈利，在哈利大腿内侧响亮地啵叽了一口，“别像我这样这么大声。”

“马尔福！”哈利佝着身子伏在德拉科身上小声骂人，“操你的！快放我下去！我要摔倒了！这他妈可是二楼，你想要一个下半身瘫痪的男朋友吗？”

“那你就抱紧我，”德拉科不受哈利的影响，悠哉地舔舐着小哈利的头部，舌头抵在上面来回挪动，说话也含混不清，“相信我哈利，在刺激的地方做产生的快感远比室内来的多。”

“少废话，马尔福，快放我...啊，操...唔...”哈利被德拉科突如其来的深喉吓到，赶忙抓紧身下人的衣服，骂人的话也被强行打断，该换成了低低的感叹，他的龟头卡在德拉科嗓子眼里，腻滑紧致的通道让他差点把持不住。

“经验之谈，爽吧？”德拉科喘着气吐出更加坚挺的性器，一边撸动着小哈利一边抬头笑着看向他不出声的男友。

“哼，”哈利扭头，“还好吧。”

他们从露台扶手换到了露台上的秋千座椅上，哈利在此期间一共射了两次，现在德拉科正逼着他交出第三波的黏液。

“你他妈要射了没有？”哈利咬着领带——德拉科塞到他嘴里的——恶狠狠地看着金发男人。他正躺在秋千上，上衣凌乱不堪而下半身被脱得干干净净，射了两炮的性器垂在双腿间，摇摆的频率的秋千刚好吻合。男人站在他身前，上身穿得整整齐齐，下身也只是微微拉下裤子，比哈利一副明显被蹂躏过好几遍的样子要好上许多。

金发男人双手撑在秋千上，挺腰的频率不快不慢，配合上秋千摇动的幅度刚好能保证每一下都深深地操进哈利的后穴，整根性器被柔软有弹性的肠壁紧紧包裹，时不时还会擦过哈利的腺体，看着他在那一瞬间浑身一抖，搂着自己脖子的手臂，勾着自己腰的双腿肌肉紧绷，就连领带也不能堵住他甜腻的叫声。

“还没。”德拉科掰开哈利的腿顶到最里面，凑到他耳边说着下流话，赞美他的后穴，他的叫声，表达自己想要死在哈利身上的美好愿望。

“那你最好现在就死在我身上！”哈利揪着男人的头发和他激吻，把半个月以来所有的不满都换为啃咬，发泄在德拉科的嘴唇上。

4.

德拉科醒来的时候是很懵逼的。他发现自己躺在一张陌生的床上，根据规格来看应该是波特庄园的某一间客房。他发现自己怀里有一个男人，根据他身上的痕迹来看他们应该是度过了非常非常愉快且充实的一晚。

根据他的头发和侧脸来看，这个男人是他的前男友，哈利•波特，他心心念念渴望重新睡他渴望了半个月的男人。

“早。”怀里的人睁开了眼，敷衍地道了早安后往他怀里钻了钻。

一时间不知道该如何回应的德拉科保持沉默没有出声也没有动作，任由哈利抱着自己。

“断片了？”没有得到回应的男孩抬头看着男人，伸出手挥了挥，“还记不记得昨晚发生了什么？”

德拉科摇摇头。

“我可真是一点也不惊讶。”哈利开口嘲讽，“昨晚你喝醉了，跑过来把我按在秋千上操了一整晚，最后说要是我们不和好就不让我射出来。”他狠掐一把德拉科，“这可是你人生难得的威风时刻，不记得了？”

“那我们和好了没有？”德拉科出声问道，刚刚起床，他的嗓子还是沙沙的，在哈利听来这一把声音格外性感。

“你说呢。”哈利白了他一眼，“还是醉酒的你比较可爱，不像现在，啧。说起来，你昨晚怎么突然喝酒了？你都断片了...不会喝了三四瓶吧？”

“我就喝了三四杯，服务生给我的。”德拉科有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子——他从前滴酒不沾可不是因为什么养生方面的考虑，而是母亲告诫过他不能喝酒，因为他是个一杯倒。

三四杯就能醉到换一副面孔...以后我不会让你碰一滴酒的。哈利拽着德拉科的衬衫暗自想着。

“无论如何，你该感谢一下那个给你送酒的服务生，不然你永远不会有机会再上我的床。”

“是啊。”德拉科靠着哈利躺下，小心翼翼地去牵他的手，“我昨晚...是个什么样子？”

哈利转身看着德拉科，思考了几秒。“不是现在这个样子，说实话，有点像你十八岁前的感觉，是个小少爷，我很喜欢。”

想起他的十八岁，德拉科神色一暗。他本来也可以一直是个衣食无忧趾高气昂的小少爷，和哈利一样，但是......他成人礼上的发生的一切击碎了他的父母，他的生活，他的尊严。

发现德拉科情绪不对的哈利凑上去亲亲他的嘴角，真诚地说不管是什么样的德拉科他都喜欢。

“如果那样的你才是真实的你，那请展现出来，我喜欢的是德拉科•马尔福，这个名字前不加修饰。不管是有钱的还是贫穷的，不管是开朗的还是安静的，我都会喜欢，你不用担心这个，德拉科。”他的嘴唇落在德拉科的手臂上。

第一次说这样有些矫情的话让哈利感到羞耻，他很快就蒙上了被子装起了鸵鸟。

“我可以亲亲你吗？”德拉科钻进被子拱到哈利身边，向他申请一个吻他的权利。

可不知道是哪儿惹毛了哈利，少年翻身压着德拉科，面容上带着生气的小表情，眉毛都快拧成一条了。

“你是不是我男朋友？”

德拉科点头。

“你爱不爱我？”

德拉科再次点头。

“我平时吻你脱你衣服前有问过你吗？”

德拉科诚实地摇头。

“所以，马尔福，请对我展现出一点占有欲和性欲好吗？不要把每次做爱都搞成是个提案！每次都先问一大堆我能不能亲你能不能碰你的愚蠢问题！Do whatever you want！If you want to kiss me，then kiss，want to fuck me，then fuck！ 你是我男朋友不是一根按摩棒！”哈利气呼呼地捶着金发男人，“我发誓！你要是再问我一次这种愚蠢的问题，我就直接把你踹下去！你这辈子都别想上我的床！德拉科•马尔福！”

发泄完一腔怒火的哈利裹上所有被子滚到床的另一头，气呼呼地感叹为什么自己的男友如此不解风情，如此...循规蹈矩。

“哈利...”德拉科再次拱到哈利身边。

“如果你要是再...”

“我爱你。”德拉科吻着少年的脖子，手不安分地往他衣服里钻，“既然你说我可以做任何我想做的，那么，我现在想做你。”

哈利上一秒还在感慨男朋友的变脸速度，下一秒就被封住嘴唇，晨间勃起的性器也被男人握在手里上下撸动着。

他们很快就进入了状态，沉迷欢爱时低沉的呢喃也都带着满满的爱意，直到......

“松手，德拉科！我要...嘶，我要射了！”哈利揪着德拉科的头发，以粗暴的方式求饶。

“不，除非你告诉我你和汉克斯都做了什么。”男人的手指堵住了哈利的小孔，撸动却不曾停止。

“什么都没做！Fuck！松手！”

这次，少年的声音带上了一点点的哭腔。

5.

马尔福就是一根性能良好的按摩棒。

哈利吐出烟圈，踢翻桌上的酒瓶。

收放自如，挺好的。身旁的人接话。

我他妈要的是男朋友不是按摩棒谢谢！

哈利把烟头摁灭在沙发上，牛皮滋滋地响起被烧穿的声音。

那你打算怎么办？身旁的人，一个棕发的高个男人，心疼地看着哈利在他的沙发上烧出一个洞。

陪我演戏，汉克斯，不然一枪毙了你。哈利熄灭烟头，奶凶奶凶地威胁身旁的人，也就是汉克斯。

Okok，要我陪你演什么，小少爷？汉克斯举手投降，一脸哭笑不得。

做爱。

操，我不干！你爸爸和教父会杀了我的！而且我是有男朋友的人，你不能拆散我们！汉克斯跳了起来，连忙拒绝。

嘁，你以为我看得上你？我不过是想借用一下你和你男朋友私底下拍的录像带...对，没错，他之前告诉我你们私底下会拍自己的录像带玩。我会找人把你男朋友的声音换成我的，然后当着德拉科的面放出来，我们再配合一下做点前戏，他肯定会以为我们在做爱，然后会嫉妒，会吃醋，会激发他的占有欲。天啊，我真是等不及看他一枪毙了你把我抢回去的样子了！

What？？所以我到头来还是要被一枪毙了？？

开个玩笑。哈利勾了勾嘴角，沉浸在德拉科从汉克斯手里把自己抢回去的幻想中不可自拔，他要是真开枪我会拦住他的。真不行我也不给你一块好一点的墓地，给你办一个风风光光的追悼会的。

操...行吧，成交。汉克斯骂骂咧咧地从柜子里掏出了自己和男朋友拍的小电影，交给了哈利。

小剧场1

哈利把经过处理的录像交给汉克斯，和他规划着他们第一次的“做爱”现场。

“行，那明天？”

“不，后天。”哈利躺在沙发上，双腿架在扶手上，“我今天要去找德拉科多做几次，免得我之后把持不住。”

“...随你吧，吃饱了和我说一声。”

“行。”

结果他们的第一次“做爱”现场是在那次谈话后的一个星期。

小剧场2

汉克斯目瞪口呆地看着哈利钻到车里吻了德拉科，然后又翻脸不认人地炒了他。

“不是，你炒他干嘛啊？”

“我刚刚一个没忍住就吻下去，我怕他继续在我身边我迟早有一天把持不住主动爬床！那计划就彻底失败了！”哈利和汉克斯咬着耳朵，努力克制自己回头看德拉科的欲望。

“马尔福摊上你这么个男朋友真是可怜。”

“闭嘴！不然他开枪的时候我可不会拦着！”

  



	5. Chapter 5

Kingsize的大床上躺着两个青年，一个黑发，一个金发。他们盖着同一条薄薄的毯子，酒红色的毯子贴合着他们的身体曲线，勾出黑发青年塌下去的腰和翘起的臀，勾出金发青年平坦的小腹和结实的双腿。两个青年靠得很近，金发那个搂着黑发的腰，黑发的手勾着金发的脖子。

毫无疑问，他们是情侣。

当窗外响起第十五声麻雀的啾啾叫声时，黑发青年——也就是哈利——皱着眉从被窝里爬起来，脸贴着男友的胸膛，随着德拉科的呼吸上下起伏。

麻雀真是扰人清闲。哈利揉着德拉科的乳头，随着男人胸前红豆站立起来，哈利的睡意逐渐散去。

哈利撑起身子，看了看手臂上、胸腹上、后背甚至双腿上的吻痕——那都是昨晚德拉科一点一点虔诚地种上去的。

昨天是六月五号，德拉科的生日。哈利精心准备了一堆性感热辣布料少得可怜的衣服，还有一箱粉粉嫩嫩千奇百怪的小玩具。他捧着插了三根蜡烛的蛋糕走到德拉科面前，大方地表示德拉科提什么要求都可以，今天是他的生日。

哈利信心满满，想着自己先前采购了那么多，做了那么多的准备，不管他想玩什么play自己都能游刃有余，选出最合适的服装和道具。结果，他的金发男友提了一个对哈利来说纯洁得不像话的要求。

我想吻你。德拉科吹灭蜡烛，接过蛋糕放在桌上，勾了一指头的奶油点在哈利鼻子上。我想吻遍你的全身。

哈利不敢相信地抓着德拉科的手腕，让他再好好考虑一下。

“我只想做这个。”德拉科闷闷地回复，把蘸了奶油的手指伸向哈利的嘴唇。

“那好吧。”哈利张嘴咬着男人的手指，舔掉上面的奶油。原本做好了不眠不休地做上好几天准备的他被德拉科这个可爱又纯情的要求打得猝不及防，活像是吃惯了肉的有钱孩子突发奇想地当了素食主义者。

脚背，脚踝，小腿，德拉科仔仔细细地吻上去，手指随着嘴唇一起移动；膝盖，大腿，大腿根，他在上面种下粉色的印记，在大腿内侧亲了又亲，吻了又吻；臀肉，腰窝，后背，他咬着哈利的臀，吻着他的腰，嘴唇落在他的后背，顺着一寸寸的脊柱向上前行；侧腰，小腹，前胸，他的手指划过，在白皙的皮肤上留下深红的指印，咬着哈利的乳头；脖子，锁骨，肩膀，牙印和吻痕交错，暧昧的痕迹一层叠一层，如同层层封印，将哈利困在自己怀里。

Be Mine，Harry.

德拉科咬上哈利柔软的唇，力度之大惹得哈利怀疑这狗男人要把自己拆吃入腹。哈利抬头承着男人的吻，像他之前做过无数次的那样，双腿不自觉地打开，哈利拉着德拉科的手摸到他的双腿之间，硬挺的小哈利磨蹭着德拉科的掌心。

“你让我发情了，马尔福先生。”脱下睡袍浑身赤裸的黑发男人靠在一排靠枕上，他勾着德拉科的手指，一只脚踩在男人肩膀上，另外一只蹭着德拉科同样发硬的部位，“你得负责。”

德拉科对哈利的欲望向来有求必应，他分开男友的腿，弯腰给了小哈利一吻。

“好。”

哈利趴在床上，屁股高高撅起，腰肢不耐烦地前后摇晃；他埋在蓬松的鹅毛枕头里，嘴里咬着自己的手指，透明的津液从嘴角挂下，和津液一起流出嘴角的还有哈利饥渴难耐的呻吟——德拉科的舌头在他后穴搅动，把穴口和会阴舔地亮晶晶之后男人才插进手指，带着茧子的指腹擦过湿润有弹性的肠壁，带给哈利长长的、一连串的电流冲击似的快感；他弓起身子，像一只炸毛的猫，肠壁紧紧绞住德拉科的手指，拖慢了男人抽插的频率。

哈利不断低声高声地呻吟尖叫，直到他被被德拉科抓紧脚踝操弄到眼前一黑，再次睁眼的时候就是现在了：满身吻痕地躺在男人身边，屁股还有点儿疼，不知道昨晚自己晕过去后德拉科还操弄了他多久。

真是一点也不心疼我。哈利往上蹭了蹭，趴在德拉科肩膀上看着熟睡的男人，虽然他和德拉科形影不离，但他很少有这样能仔细看着男人的脸的时候。大多数的时间，他看到的都是男人埋在他双腿之间吞吐性器的样子，或是在他身后在他身上红着脸喘气的样子，像这样的睡颜就算他们在一起后哈利也很少看到。

多久了呢？哈利掰着手指数着和德拉科相处的岁月——德拉科当了他七年的泄欲工具，之后才是两年的男友。九年，他们做了九年了，德拉科已经二十七岁了，哈利也已经二十四了。他们还会在一起多久？

永远，哈利自信地在心里回答着。德拉科是爱他的，他很确定，不然德拉科不会在他说出我爱你的时候那么失控。而哈利也是爱德拉科的，虽然说不清自己到底爱上了德拉科的什么，什么时候爱上的这个男人，但他的直觉告诉他他对德拉科的感情的的确确就是爱情——就像他凭直觉就能在数百种粉末中挑出含有剧毒的粉末一样。

一开始哈利的确把德拉科当成了一个好看的按摩棒，可是后来的他不只是自己的按摩棒了。这一切是从什么时候开始的呢？或许是当自己实验成功的瞬间第一反应是去亲吻德拉科的时候，或许是当自己熬了三个通宵后只想钻到德拉科的怀里安安稳稳睡上一觉的时候，又或许是在遇到危险时德拉科下意识把自己抱在怀里，金色碎发蹭着自己的耳朵，男人告诉他不用害怕的时候。

或许是时间久了就习惯了他的陪伴，哈利不是没有想过这一点，可对他来说，德拉科是习惯但又不仅仅是习惯，不是那种出门会在包里放把伞，去餐厅喜欢坐在窗边，喝咖啡喜欢放三块糖两勺奶的习惯，而是擦破了皮会疼，割开皮肤会流血，少了一只脚就没法走路的自然现象。德拉科对他而言，更像是深入灵魂的陪伴，他早就成为了哈利的一部分，由内向外地包裹着他。

那么他对于德拉科来说又是什么样的存在呢？哈利撩开男人垂在眼前的金发，他想知道，他想知道德拉科是怎么在那七年中爱上他的，是怎么在自己那样近乎冷漠的回应下喜欢上自己的。

现在回想起来，哈利才发现前七年里，自己是个多糟糕的情人，床伴。虽说德拉科是自愿为了复仇出卖了自己的肉体，心甘情愿做了他的泄欲工具，在每次哈利脱下裤子的时候都用嘴用手解决他的欲望，或者用老二填满他的空虚，但想起自己近乎疯狂的索求，想起他那时从没考虑过德拉科的感受，哈利还是有些心虚。

前七年里，他一直都是那个被服务的人，他从来没有给德拉科做过口活或者手活，每次都是感觉到了就脱下两人的裤子，拉着德拉科早已硬挺的老二往屁股里塞。奇怪，为什么每次德拉科都会在他想要的时候硬起来，他是怎么做到的？没有前戏没有调情，每次都是直来直去，顶多就是被操得舒服了赏给德拉科一个吻——一个一触及离蜻蜓点水的吻。

“你怎么了？”德拉科的胸口被哈利压着，呼吸难免有些不顺，他睁眼醒来，第一眼就看到了望着自己若有所思的男朋友。

“我在思考一个问题。”哈利爬到德拉科身上，现在他不止压着德拉科的胸口，还压着的小腹，大腿，“你为什么每次在我想做爱的时候都能硬起来？要知道最开始的那七年，我可是不会给你做任何前戏的，口活手活都没有，唔，现在也不多...你不会背着我偷偷吃药了吧？”

“没有。”德拉科往身后塞了个枕头，搂着哈利的腰将他拖到面前，“就是...因为是你。”

金发男人说完后垂下了头，脸颊也可疑地变红了。

哈利撑起身子，瞳孔放大，不敢相信眼前的男人会说出这样暧昧却又热烈直接的话语。

“你知道我现在想做什么吗？”

“什么？”

“我想给你一个fantastic的口活。”

“哈利...”

这很难得。德拉科看着吞吐自己老二的哈利，他黑色的头发和自己淡金色的耻毛混在一起，像是一匹织金的黑色绸缎；他的舌头划过马眼，他的喉咙被自己的老二塞得满满当当，他的嘴唇被磨得通红；他伸出手和自己十指相扣，吞吐性器的声音和德拉科的低喘交织成晨间最悦耳动听的交响乐。

“我要射了。”德拉科抿着嘴唇推着哈利的肩膀，可是后者顽固地轻咬着他的性器根部，摇头拒绝了他的请求。

随着哈利的摇头，德拉科的龟头摩擦在他喉咙的软肉上，腥咸的黏液射在喉咙里，哈利下意识地拍着胸口咳嗽起来。

“吐出来，哈利，别...别吃。”德拉科挪过去拍着恋人的后背，手指按在阿德嘴角，急切地想抠挖出男人嘴里的精液。

“不。”哈利捂着嘴远离了德拉科，当着他的面把嘴里的东西吞咽干净。腥气的液体让他难以接受，哈利不由得皱眉呼气。

“你不喜欢的，以后别吃了。”德拉科凑过去吻他，将他嘴里的腥味分走了一半。他记得有关哈利的每件事，记得他们刚在一起的那次，哈利点了点他的精液，尝了一口就皱着眉说难吃，记得哈利不喜欢给自己做口活，但是无比热爱把他的性器插在自己嘴里，记得哈利喜欢的体位，记得他的敏感点，记得他的一切，因为哈利就是他的一切。

“不，我喜欢。”黑发男人坐在德拉科大腿上，掐着他的脸，“因为是你...怎么了，这话不是你自己说的吗，怎么还害羞了？”

哈利凑近德拉科，鼻尖蹭着他的脸颊。

“你的脸好烫啊，德拉科。”

“嗯。”

“你是不是害羞了？”

“...嗯。”

“你想不想和我做爱，做一辈子？”

“嗯。”

“那...我们结婚吧。”哈利伸手圈住德拉科疲软的老二，他的手指仿佛一枚戒指。

Be mine，Draco.

“好。”


End file.
